custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Morotok
Morotok was a member of the Order of Mata Nui and the founder of the Water Council. Biography Morotok's origins are clouded in mystery but he is believed to be over 300,000 years old and from an icy world far from Spherus Magna. He was born not created, and is fully organic under his armour. He was seen travelling between worlds, searching for worthy opponents against whom he could test his skills. Many ended up being turned into ice sculptures under his power. Eventually, Morotok discovered Spherus Magna. Before he could do battle with its inhabitants, the Great Beings captured him and imprisoned him in a chamber of fire. The Shattering freed him, but he was stranded on Bota Magna. He found a group of Agori who nursed him back to health, and he somehow made it off-world. He came into contact with many beings and wandered endless new worlds, but with new purpose: no longer just a warrior, Morotok wanted to do good with his powers. After thousands of years of wandering, Morotok found himself inside Mata Nui. Here he joined the Order of Mata Nui, and became a highly favoured agent. He was mostly paired with a being called Frydax, who had powers over Psychometrics. He completed many missions successfully and won many battles for the Order, all in the interest of retaining order in the universe. 80,000 years ago, Morotok took up some of his intergalactic contacts started the Water Council, a group of beings devoted to protecting the Matoran, the Agori, and such like. He became very popular among his subjects. On a mission to a southern island, Morotok fell into a vat of Energized Protodermis and was transformed. When Ihu and Frydax went down into the Pit, the Order of Mata Nui tasked Morotok with following them and ensuring the success of their mission. Whilst doing this, he battled with a sapient Razor Whale Mutant, which he killed by 'icing' it. Once Ihu succeeded, Morotok left the Pit, and travelled to Karda Nui, to watch over his former partner, Frydax. Morotok died from a disease that, unbenknownst to him, had been lying dormant in his body for thousands of years. Psyra succeeded him as leader of the Water Council. Abilities and Traits across a desert.]] Morotok is naturally a dual elemental with powers over Water and Ice, but to a greater degree than any being in the Matoran Universe. He also possessed the ability to transform objects or beings into ice by freezing them at a molecular level, but he could not reverse the process on living beings and so did not use this power after his time in the chamber of fire. He was also unfathomably strong and had natural psychic shielding. After his transformation, Morotok could extend his psychic shield to nearby beings, and was given the powers of slowing, sleep and limited telekinesis. Mask and Tools Morotok originally wore a Kanohi Avato, the Great Mask of Imprisonment. Following his transformation, he wore a Kanohi Iden, the Great Mask of Spirit. He originally carried a Rotating Broadsword, but exchnaged this for the Infinity-charged Nemethean Blade following his transformation. He also carried a Gako Shield, made from the hide of a Gako Dragon, that was incredibly strong but also light. Category:Ihu Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Water Council Category:Water Category:Ice